I want to see you again
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: Three years after Naraku sealed the well, it reopens because Inuyasha wants to see Kagome again. What happens when he goes to her time? Will romance blossom? Read to find out. I is bad at summary! *sobs quietly in corner*


私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

**HEY MY PEEPS! HOPE U ENJOY THIS STORY! I also do Naruto, Kekkaishi, Fullmetal Alchemist, and a little Pokemon. _REQUESTS? _ R&R ENJOY!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha's pov.

It's been three years. Three _fucking _years since Kagome returned to her world and the well was sealed. I miss her, I even miss when she would get angry and 'sit' me. It sucks being alone, again. Sango, Miroku and Shippou are still here, but Sango and Miroku have three kids, and Shippou is training to be a better fox-demon. I don't see them much anymore. So I mostly just roam around looking for stuff to do, and once every three days I try to go into the well. Which reminds me. . .

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Shippou floated over to me in his retarded pink-floating-ball form.

"Yeah?" I stood up in my spot on the hill.

"I got promoted!" He said happily, and held up a paper with the number 17 on it.

"Thats great." I said, sarcastically.

"Humph, you could at least act excited." Shippou then floated off.

I rolled my eyes. He can be so annoying. I sat back down, and stared at the sky. 'Kagome' I thought. 'I want. . to see you, I love you.'

I sniffed the air, smelling something unusual. It smelt kinda familiar. It smelt like. . . Kagome! (What a coincidence.) I shot up and bolted to the well. When I got there, I grabbed the edge and looked into the well. I saw the ceiling of the wooden shrine in Kagome's world.

I smiled. I was finally going to see Kagome! After three long, lonely years. I was finally going to see her! I smiled wider and jumped in. I was soon consumed in the never-ending blueness. I jumped out, and onto solid ground.

'What if she doesn't want to see me?' I thought sadly. 'I always put her in danger, she might be safer without me.'

I pondered the idea for a while, then came to a conclusion. I would go to her, say hello, then leave. I was saddened by the idea, but I would risk my happiness (and my life) to keep her safe.

I left the shrine, forgetting to close the door, and walked to her house. I jumped into the window of her room, that was open for some reason. I quietly landed on the floor, and silently went over to was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

I smiled softly at her calm face. She looked so cute. She hasn't changed at all in the last three years. (Although neither have I)

"No. . . Hojo. . movie. . . no. . ." She whispered quietly.

'Who's Hojo?' I asked myself. 'He must be a guy, maybe it's her boyfriend. Maybe she gave up on me!'

I frowned. Maybe she did give up. Maybe she was happier without me. I sighed, and went outside. Then I decided to just leave a note. I didn't want to leave so soon, and I at least wanted her to know I'm here. I'll stay for two more days, then I'm going to go back.

Being me, I carved the message on a tree, hoping it wasn't an important tree. Then I walked around for a while, going into the huge village.

'This place is so weird. I don't know what anything is!' I thought as I looked at the darkened place. 'I wish I could've come back sooner.'

* * *

Kagome's pov.

I yawned as I slowly left my dream world. I just had the best dream ever, well sort of. The end was pretty good. I wish it had lasted a little longer. Just one second longer. .

**Flashback-dream**

Hojo came and asked me to go see a movie, which I said no to. Then he disappeared and was replaced with the demon wolf, Kouga.

"Kagome, marry me." Kouga said as he grabbed my hands.

"No." I responded sternly.

"Why not? Your my woman." Kouga's tail swished in annoyance.

"I never agreed to become your woman. I don't like you. I like Inu. . .someone else." I corrected myself.

Kouga grumbled, then disappeared. I was left alone, with no one else. It turned dark.

"Inuyasha?" I asked as I saw the red kimono he wears.

"Kagome. . I'm here." Inuyasha walked over to me in the darkness.

"I miss you so much!" I said and hugged him.

"I'm here now, its ok." He pulled away from me, and leaned down to kiss me. I could feel his breath on my mouth, just a millimeter apart.

Then I woke up.

**end flashback-dream. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . ... . . . . . **

That sucks right! So close, yet so far!

I stretched, and yawned again. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Getting dressed, and combing my hair, and brushing my teeth was always the first thing I did.

I was about to walk out when I looked at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. I groaned and checked the calender. Tomorrow was the day of the new moon.

I always hated thinking about that. It reminds me of Inuyasha, and how he can die in his human form. I went back in my room and got back in bed, not bothering to get undressed.

I looked at my window, that I always keep open. Even in the winter, just in case Inuyasha comes back. I like to keep my hopes up. Although I know one day they might just come crashing down.

Then I noticed something. Claw marks. On the window frame. New ones.

'Inuyasha!' I thought as I got up to inspect the marks. They were defiantly not there yesterday. I bolted downstairs and outside. I ran over to the shrine. The door was open, and I didn't leave it open.

'He's here!' I thought excitedly. 'But what if he left already?'

I sighed sadly, and walked back to the house. Until I spotted something on a tree. Someone had carved a message on that tree! It said. .

_Kagome,_

_I am staying here for two days. Not counting today. I don't think you will find me, and don't try to. I only came to see you. Not to put you in any more danger._

_Inuyasha_

'That idiot! He comes here, only to see me. But he doesn't want me to see him? That's stupid! And furthermore, he thinks he's putting me in danger by coming near me? What's that about?!' I thought angrily. 'Yet, it's sweet.'

'Tomorrow's the new moon! I can look for him then! Even though he'll be hiding, I bet he didn't get those beads off yet!' I smiled deviously. And went back to sleep.

**-***The next day 8:30 pm***-**

It was time. Time to search for the adorably annoying half-demon Inuyasha. It was dark, and I think he would be human by now.

I finished my dinner alone, (My family was in another country to visit my dad, and I couldn't come. I had school exams.) and went outside.

"SIT!" I screamed. Nothing. Nope, he's not here. I was hoping to hear a crashing noise of some sort.

I walked a few miles to down town and stopped in the middle of the street. It was nighttime, so there aren't many cars and I don't care if I wake anyone up. As long as I find my Inuyasha.

'My Inuyasha? No he doesn't love me like I love him.' I thought miserably.

I was about to scream 'sit' when I felt an odd prickly thing on my leg. I looked down, and saw a puny demon. It was about the size of my cat's paw. (Which means it's really small.) The demon was nibbling on my leg. I shook it off my leg and stepped on it. Surprisingly, it disappeared. I shrugged and continued what I was doing.

"SIT!"

*Crash boom crunch* "Damn it!"

Apparently, he was on a second story building and just crashed through the floors and collapsed the building.

I gasped, and ran to help him out of the rubble. He was in his human-form, so he can die easily now.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" I asked while digging through the collapsed abandoned building.

"Yeah." He muttered, and got up, covered in rubble. "What the hell was that for Kagome?!"

"You baka! Do you honestly think, that I wouldn't want to see you after three years?" I asked angrily.

"Well, Kagome. Whenever your around me, you get hurt. I don't want to hurt you anymore!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, I don't care if I get hurt. I want to always stay by your side no matter what." I said, staring at his black hair. It always looks so weird to me, I'm used to his soft, pretty, silver hair.

We stared at each other for a minute, and I noticed he was holding his arm. His arm, that was gushing blood.

"Inuyasha, your hurt!" I ran closer to him and checked his arm.

"Its fine Kagome, it's just a scratch." He said, wincing as I touched it.

Tears started rolling down my face.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I. . .I hurt you. I 'm the one w-who gave you t-that w-wound." I stuttered.

"No! It's not your fault! I. . ."

He was interrupted by a rumbling sound. Then a crash was heard. Suddenly there was a mini earthquake.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A demon!" Inuyasha answered as a big version of the puny demon I stepped on earlier came up from the ground.

"What's a demon doing here?" I asked, since they aren't usually here.

"I don't know, why don't you ask it?" He replied sarcastically.

I ignored his comment and tried to think of a way to kill it. Inuyasha was in his human-form and I injured him. I left my bow at home and I had no arrows. But the puny demon that was just like this one was so easy to kill, all I had to do was step on it. Maybe this one isn't that strong.

I picked up a piece of wood from the rubble and chucked it at the demon. It hit him in the stomach and pierced through his skin. Which makes no sense considering the wood wasn't even sharp.

The demon roared in pain, and ripped the wood out of its flesh, making blue fluids flow out. I got an idea, because its skin was so weak.

"Inuyasha, maybe you can slice through the demon with your rusty weak sword!" I said, then realized I may have offended the half-demon.

Apparently he didn't get offended because he drew his sword and charged at the weakling. When he jumped up to slice the demon, I saw his arm start pouring out more blood and he winced but kept going.

'He's pushing himself too hard.' I thought, feeling bad.

The demon screeched in pain as Inuyasha sliced him in half. It was then silent.

"That was easy." Inuyasha stated as he put his sword away. I nodded in agreement, then remembered his wound.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let me see your arm." I said and took his arm. He grimaced.

*Rumble*

We looked at the body of the demon. Who's tail had risen and was now standing on its own.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at the tail with a confused expression.

The tail started spinning and it shot large sharp pieces of something like diamonds. The shards flew right at me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I heard a sickening sound, and was covered with a warm liquid. But I felt no pain.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw black. My vision focused and I realized it was black hair. Inuyasha's hair, and the warm liquid that was splattered on me was Inuyasha's _blood._

"INUYASHA!" I yelled as he fell into my arms. I gasped. The shards had sunk themselves into the flesh of Inuyasha's chest and stomach, making them bleed heavily. "INUYASHA!"

I laid him on the ground and sat next to him. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!"

I held onto him tightly and cried. Not caring that my clothes were now smothered in blood.

"Kagome. ." He whispered weakly. "I can't b-breathe."

I blushed and released him. His breathing was uneven, and the blood pooling around him was sickening.

"Inuyasha, please hang on. Its almost sunrise." I pleaded, urging the sun to go faster. Sadly it seemed to go slower.

"I-I'll try." He whispered very weakly.

I continued to sob uncontrollably, and I unintentionally grabbed his hand.

"Whats w-wrong. . ." He asked smiling softly. Although I could tell he was getting weaker.

"I . . . I'm so s-sorry Inuyasha!" I said as my continuous tears dropped on Inuyasha's face.

"I'm t-the one who should b-be sorry." He whispered quietly, making me cry even harder. "It's my f-fault you came l-l-looking for me. But there is g-good news. . ."

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"If I d-die. At least I'll die p-protecting the one I love." He smiled a little.

My eyes widened. "You l-love me?"

"Yes K-Kagome. I d-didn't tell you because I don't d-diverse you. I'm a half-breed. N-no one could love me." His smile faded as he spoke his mind.

"People can love you! I love you!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

"I don't w-want your pity." He spat weakly.

"I'm telling the truth!" I said and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"P-please s-spare m-m-me. . " Inuyasha closed his eyes.

'How can I prove it to him?' I wondered, then thought of the solution.

I leaned down and slowly pressed my lips to his, and even though they were a little dry, it was still soft and warm. It sent tingles all through my body. He opened his eyes a little, then they snapped wide open in surprise. He slowly closed his eyes again and kissed back.

"I love you." I said when I pulled away.

The sun finally rose and a pulse radiated through the area. I smiled as Inuyasha's black hair turned to silvery white, his dog ears grew back, and his eyes returned to the beautiful golden color that I have grown to love.

His wounds began to quickly heal and he sat up. I giggled when one of his fluffy dog ears twitched.

"I love you." He smiled, showing his fangs.

I smiled back, knowing that my love for him will never fade. No matter what.

* * *

**o.O.o**

**So. . . . . I really have nothing to say but, REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME ALL WARM AND TINGLY INSIDE!**


End file.
